Life is now La vida es ahora
by JennMars
Summary: 1975... Época de los merodeadores. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter están a portas de comenzar su sexto año en Hogwarts, donde sus historias se mezclaran con las de sus compañeros & Familiares... propios de una juventud intensa en medio de una guerra declarada.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_"The last enemy that shall be defeated is death"_

_Angustia_

Sirius Black se encontraba caminando por un corredor. Había caminado por muchos corredores antes, ya sea en su antigua casa, en el edificio donde vivía desde los 17 años, en Hogwarts… si, Sirius Black había caminado por muchos corredores antes, pero ninguno había sido tan frío y oscuro como el pasillo de Azkabán.

Sirius Black tenía tan solo 21 años cuando caminaba por el corredor que lo dirigía a una celda en la cual debería pasar el resto de su vida. Su compañía eran dos encargados del ministerio, un auror y un dementor. Miedo, angustia, tristeza, y rabia… el torbellino de emociones negativas que pasaban dentro de él, se repetían una a otra como si estuvieran bailando en su cabeza… Miedo, angustia, tristeza y rabia… porque Sirius Black, _sabía_ que no había posibilidad de que volviera a ser feliz… eso era todo, su vida había acabado.

Uno de los encargados del ministerio abrió la celda y espero a que Sirius entrara, pero él no lo hizo, el miedo lo paralizaba… y la rabia lo quería hacer correr fuera de ese lugar.

"Bueno Black, hemos llegado esta es tu celda… vamos entra" dijo Fudge de manera cansina…

"Vamos, entra!" demandó el auror que los acompañaba, miro a Sirius con repudio, y le dio un empujón "Te doy un año para que pierdas la cabeza aquí dentro, maldito hijo de puta"

Sirius lo miro unos segundos, quería protestar, quería gritar y correr… pero él _sabía_ que su vida había acabado y de nada valdría. Black entró a la celda y el otro encargado la cerró, el golpe seco que dio la puerta, el metal de los barrotes, ese sonido…era su sentencia, luego sin decirle nada más, Fudge y sus compañeros siguieron el camino por el corredor… ellos se habían ido, pero la sensación de que no volvería a ser feliz seguía con Sirius, como los dementores que aguardaban en su puerta.

El joven de 21 años y ojos grises, se sentó en una esquina de la celda y miro su alrededor. Era una pesadilla, si… era una pesadilla, y cuando despertara, James y Lily … Peter… No, no podía pensar en ellos, porque Sirius Black sabía que su vida había acabado y que esta era la realidad. Se levantó y miro a través de sus barrotes, la voz de una joven muchacha resonó en su mente

"No eres una mala persona Sirius, no eres malvado… lo que ocurre es que tomas pésimas decisiones"

Las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos pasaron por su mente rápidamente, y con un último recuerdo de los cuerpos de sus mejores amigos en el suelo, Sirius Black rompió en llanto… un llanto amargo, lleno de miedo, angustia, tristeza y rabia

_Traición_

Era pasada la media noche, y un joven de estatura baja, regordete y de cabellos rubios caminaba asustado por Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra. Las calles estaban solitarias, sin más sonidos que el golpe de su capa con el viento… claro, no eran tiempos en donde los magos pudieran andar por la calle a esas horas.

Peter alcanzó su destino y observo la lúgubre e imponente mansión frente a él, dudó por unos minutos mientras se perdía en la batalla que libraba su cabeza.

_"No puedes hacerlo, son tus mejores amigos ... debes volver"_

_"__Si no lo haces, es el fin de tu vida, El Señor Oscuro te encontrará…"_

_"Si lo haces es el fin de tu vida, La Orden del Fénix…" "Ah! Pero una vez que sirvas al señor Oscuro la Orden del Fénix estará acabada, y tú serás reconocido"_

Peter titubeó, pero finalmente saco su varita e hizo unos golpes en la reja con ella… aguardó, mientras los pensamientos seguían pasando por su cabeza, cada cual más doloroso que el anterior.

"_Sirius confió en ti… James y Lily confiaron en ti… " _

_"sólo confiaron en ti porque jamás creerían posible que el Señor Oscuro viera algún potencial en ti… siempre te han menospreciado, si fueron tus amigos fue por lástima"_

Un brujo alto y corpulento llego hasta la reja y miro a Peter con desconfianza. Wortmail lo miró fijamente, luego descubrió su antebrazo izquierdo para él, y al mago le basto para abrir la reja. El joven rubio entró y caminó por los terrenos de la mansión hasta donde lo esperaba la gloria… al menos eso pensaba esa voz en su cabeza "_Servir al Señor Oscuro te llevará a la gloria"_

_"Y los merodeadores?" _Decía la otra voz "_No fueron los merodeadores lo que te llevó a la gloria?"_

Perdido en la batalla interna que libraba su cabeza, no se dio cuenta cuando había encontrado el salón principal de la mansión, donde una mujer alta, de cabello largo y ojos oscuros lo miraba de manera despectiva.

"Ve… Vengo a … Vengo a ver al Señor Oscuro" espetó Pettigrew, sin darse cuenta del temblor que existía en su voz

"Te está esperando" Dijo Bellatrix de manera severa, y señalando un corredor "Al final del corredor"

Peter pestañeó y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, era oscuro y frío… y al caminar por él una sensación horrible apretó su pecho, sentía que nunca volvería a ser feliz. Sí, Peter Pettigrew sabía que cuando cruzara la puerta, su vida habría acabado.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo un hombre alto, con piel cerosa, sus ojos tenían un aspecto sangriento y su voz… su voz era aterradora. "Y bien, Wortmail… que tienes para mí"

Peter parpadeó varias veces, vacilante… "Mi señor yo… ", suspiró profundamente, sin mirar al hombre que tenía en frente "Mi señor… están en el valle de Godric…"

Hubieron unos segundos de completo silencio, que a Peter se le hicieron eternos mientras la opresión en su pecho aumentaba con cada latido, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir

"Muy bien Wortmail, muy bien… te puedes… retirar". El triunfo en la voz de Voldemort era ineludible

Peter no dudo un segundo, salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo y entró en la siguiente habitación que había en ese corredor, la cual estaba vacía para su suerte. Estaba hecho… estaba hecho. La respiración de Pettigrew se agitó, y cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en un baño… corrió al lavatorio, y abrió la llave. Se mojó el rostro varias veces, mientras intentaba volver a respirar… exhaló profundamente y se miró en el espejo.

"_Los traicioné… James y Lily estarán muertos dentro de nada… La guerra habrá terminado, la Orden será disuelta, los cazarán uno a uno… y yo… Los traicione… mi vida se ha acabado…ya no soy Wortmail"_

_"Entonces arréglalo!... confiesa… estas a tiempo, sálvalos" _Decía la otra voz desesperada, al tiempo que Peter se sentaba en el retrete, miraba sus manos, las cuales estaban temblando… su cuerpo entero temblaba…

Peter Pettigrew, _sabía_ que su vida, tal como la conocía había acabado, una serie de imágenes cruzaron en su mente, y cuando el momento en que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado escoció la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo se hizo real nuevamente, Peter Pettigrew estalló en un llanto… el llanto del traidor.

_Incomprensión_

En un pub diminuto que conectaba el Callejón Diagon con la calle Charing Cross de Londres, se hallaba una joven, alta, de cabello negro el cual estaba tomado en un moño muy despreocupado, con ojos azules que cargaban días sin dormir adecuadamente y un rostro pálido. La muchacha se acercó a la barra, donde Tom…

"la habitación de Remus Lupin?" espetó la mujer con todo demandante… El hombre la miró, iba a reparar en sus malos modales pero al ver el estado en que estaba prefirió ignorarlo

"Habitación 203" La joven no reparó en dar las gracias y siguió su camino en la búsqueda del licántropo. Tom miró a una pareja de magos que estaban brindados, que también notaron la falta de modales de la joven "Si quieren ver como la guerra destruyó nuestro mundo, bastaba ver los ojos de esa muchacha" les dijo en un susurro, para seguir trabajando.

La joven subió la escalera y camino por el corredor que la llevaría a la habitación 203… la luz del corredor parpadeaba por lo que era oscuro y sentía un poco de frío. Una vez se paró frente a la puerta 203 supo que no habría vuelta, había una verdad que tenía que enfrentar… y esa verdad la haría sumamente infeliz, porque en cuanto entrara ahí su vida, tal como la conocía, habría acabado. Giró el pomo de la puerta y al entrar estaba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel y…

"Hagrid?" fue lo único que pudo decir Clara Geller al ver a tan inesperado sujeto "Remus no mencionó…"

"Que tal clara?, si estem… bueno Remus me pidió que viniera, hay algo que…. " Hagrid suspiró nervioso "Como has estado?"

"Pésimo" espetó la muchacha con total sinceridad y luego se dirigió a Lupin "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Clara mira… toma asiento" La joven no le hizo caso y clavo sus ojos en él, cuando iba a continuar, el semi gigante interrumpió

"Mira Clara, resulta que… bueno me he enterado que… se lo que pretendes… y yo solo…". Tomó aire profundamente y decidió ser frontal y sincero "Black es culpable, Lily, James y Pettigrew murieron en sus manos, debes afrontarlo, seguir con tu vida" Rubeus esperó alguna reacción de la joven para continuar, pero ella no dijo nada… seguía mirando fijamente a Lupin, con una mirada acusadora "Remus está solo preocupado… él no quiere que desperdicies…"

"Merece un juicio" Clara interrumpió a Hagrid, la amargura de su rostro se traspasaba a su voz "No sabemos lo que paso… pudo ser Cruciatus, Imperius… magia negra que no conocemos, hay algo detrás y… no sabemos, debe haber un juicio es lo único que busco…". Más que una afirmación, era un ruego, una súplica

"No fue Imperius ni Cruciatus" Sentenció Hagrid.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, nadie lo vio hasta que lo encontraron en ese callejón y ya todo había ocurrido…"

"Yo lo vi" confesó, y Clara sintió que el mundo se venía abajo

"Lo… viste?... cuándo?"

"Lo vi… en el Valle de Godric, mira yo… fui a recoger a Harry como Dumbledore me pidió, y cuando llegue ahí, Black estaba… y te puedo asegurar que no había signo de que hubiera pelea… si lo hubieran torturado lo habría sabido… estaba perfectamente bien, muy alterado, pero bien… y no, he visto gente bajo Imperius, el…." Se detuvo al ver que la muchacha se había dado vuelta y cruzado de brazos, Lupin le hizo una seña con la cual él entendió que era momento de dejarlos solos. "Yo… quiero lo mejor para todos saben, que podamos… ha sido todo muy terrible…" quiso seguir expresando su idea pero el nerviosismo le ganó y decidió bajar al bar, dejando a Clara y Remus solos"

"Clara escucha, si a Sirius Black, que conocíamos, el que… creíamos conocer, lo hubieran torturado para sacarle la información, estaría como los Longbottom en estos momentos, porque no habría forma que hubiera soltado algo… él no es quien creíamos, y lo sé… duele… pero… hay pruebas… hay testigos…"

La joven se movió aun de espaldas a su amigo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, luego de unos segundos se volvió a Remus, sus ojos azules brillaban de las lágrimas contenidas, contención de días…

"Yo… "Tomo aire profundamente, lo que iba a decir era terrible y en cuanto lo dijera… su vida habría acabado "Yo lo sé…, creo que siempre lo supe… es solo que… no puedo…. ¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras muchas imágenes de los últimos días pasaron en su cabeza, y cuando el funeral de sus mejores amigos volvía a ser real, Clara Geller estalló en llanto, un llanto lleno de dolor e incomprensión.

_ Soledad_

"Profesor Dumbledore, vine en cuanto pude yo… que ha pasado? Hay muchos rumores sabe… dicen que… Voldemort se ha ido, que ganamos… no lo entiendo…" Remus Lupin demandaba respuestas…, la confusión se podía palpar en sus ojos y miraba a Albus Dumbledore implorando saber… pero realmente quería saber?... porque si todo era cierto….

"Mi querido Remus, toma asiento… ". Cuando el anciano se dio cuenta que el joven no le iba a hacer caso, decidió proseguir "Bien… los rumores que han sido esparcidos por nuestro mundo me temo… me temo que son ciertos. Esta noche Lord Voldemort, conoció la derrota…" Se detuvo unos segundos, en los cuales Remus pudo notar la tristeza que había en su rostro… sus ojos brillaban, y una pesadumbre que jamás había escuchado, salía de la voz de su antiguo director. "Lamentablemente, Voldemort, no fue derrotado sin antes haberle quitado la vida a dos miembros de nuestra orden"

Remus sintió un vuelco en su pecho, _"no… no… no… no lo diga, por favor no lo diga… no, no, no" _gritaba dentro de su cabeza

"Si pensara que retrasar la verdad surtiría algún efecto… que disminuiría el dolor… créeme, que lo haría" Dijo, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos "Voldemort tomó la vida de James y Lily Potter… "

Hubo un silencio estremecedor, "_Voldemort tomó las vida de James y Lily Potter, Voldemort tomó la vida de James y Lily Potter… la vida de…" _Remus repetía esta frase una y otra vez, como si estuviera hecha en otro lenguaje, como si no pudiera entenderla

"Harry…"

"Sobrevivió… Voldemort fue tras de él, era su objetivo al entrar a la casa de los Potter, su último objetivo y algo ocurrió… magia antigua de la cual ahora solo puedo hacer conjeturas, lo cierto es… Harry Potter está vivo, y por lo mismo James y Lily también"

"Yo… no… " Remus sentía que se iba a desmayar, por lo que finalmente siguió el consejo de su mentor y tomo asiento, luego lo miró "Cómo…el… Fidellio" No era capaz de realizar una oración, pero Dumbledore le entendió, nuevamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos…

"Confiaron en la persona equivocada" Sentenció Albus.

_30 horas más tarde_

"Muerto?" preguntó incrédulo Remus, nuevamente frente a Albus Dumbledore. El joven de ojos miel tenía un aspecto mucho más deplorable que en su último encuentro, las ojeras estaban marcadas en su rostro, que de costumbre estaba pálido

"el joven Pettigrew encontró a Sirius Black antes que el personal especializado del ministerio lo pudiera hacer… se estima alrededor de 13 muertos a causa del encuentro, incluyendo a Peter" Dumbledore se detuvo "Sirius Black fue condenado a Azkaban, sus cargos son los de mortífago, espía, y por el asesinato de 12 muggles y del mago Peter Pettigrew"

Remus sentía que la cabeza le iba a estar _"13 muertos a causa del encuentro, Peter muerto, Azkaban… 13 muertos, Azkaban…"_

"La sentencia del ministerio es cadena perpetua sin derecho a Juicio… considerando la calidad y atrocidad de los crímenes… yo mismo tuve que testificar que Sirius era el guardián del secreto…" Nuevamente Remus sintió que Dumbledore podía leer sus pensamientos

"Yo… necesito…" La respiración se agitaba, era cada vez más rápida, sentía que le faltaba el aire, se dio media vuelta y sin considerar los modales con su antiguo supervisor, salió de ese lugar rápidamente, para encontrarse con un corredor. La ventana estaba abierta y sentía como el aire entraba y calaba, era un aire frío. Comenzó a caminar por aquel corredor sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía

"James y Lily muertos, Peter muerto… James y Lily muertos, Peter muerto… Sirius era mortífago… James y Lily muertos"

Al llegar al final del corredor se encontró con una muchacha, la expresión de su cara no mostraba más que horror y atrás de ella salía Alastor Moody, el cual le dio una palmada en la espalda a la joven y bajo las escaleras

Remus no podía leer mentes como Dumbledore, pero sabía que Clara Geller acababa de recibir las mismas noticias que él y se preguntó si su rostro emitía tanta devastación como el de ella

"El… no… él es inocente… " dijo Clara, pero en su voz no había seguridad, no era una afirmación era… era la búsqueda de fe… "yo… tengo que….él es inocente, tengo que ayudarlo…" nuevamente, la búsqueda de autoconvencerse era evidente, y como un fantasma que deambula sin rumbo, la joven bajo las escaleras"

"James y Lily muertos, Peter muerto, Sirius en Azkaban…"

Remus no aguantó estar de pie y se dejó caer al apoyarse en uno de los muros del corredor. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente en tan solo segundos, y cuando la primera vez que sus amigos se transformaron en animagos y lo acompañaron en su transformación llego a su mente, no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar… Solo… estaba completamente solo…."

"James y Lily muertos, Peter muerto, Sirius en Azkaban. La vida… ha acabado"


	2. Volviendo a casa

**Capítulo 1**

**Going Back to Home / Volviendo a casa**

**Julio de 1975**

**Grimmauld Place - La muy noble y ancestral casa de los Black**

Sirius Black, llevaba exactamente diez días de vuelta en la casa de sus padres. Para cualquier adolescente normal terminar el colegio y volver a casa para las vacaciones es un buen plan, para cualquier adolescente normal excepto, para Sirius Black. Tal vez tiene que ver el hecho de que Hogwarts no es un colegio normal, o tal vez que su familia no son personas que el calificaría como normales, o que su casa no es un lugar normal… incluso puede ser el hecho de que Sirius Black no es un adolescente normal. De todas formas, sea cual fuera la razón, Sirius Black no estaba contento.

Eran exactamente las ocho de la tarde, y la familia Black se encontraba cenando. La rectangular y larga mesa estaba encabezada por Orión Black, su padre. También se encontraba Walburga, su querida madre, su hermano Regulus, y de visita estaban Bellatrix y Narcissa, sus primas. El ambiente era frío y nadie hablaba, mientras que Kreacher, el elfo de la casa, servía vino en las copas de Orión y Walburga.

"¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa?" preguntó Walburga Black, sin un interés real en ello.

"Muy bien tía, Lucius es un hombre excepcional sabe… bueno viene de una larga familia de magos destacados. ¿Sabía usted que acaban de donar el dinero para construir una biblioteca en el ministerio de magia?" El orgullo de estar de novia con un Malfoy se podía palpar en la voz de Narcissa

"No me digas!" exclamó Orión "Bueno, los Malfoy son una familia de magos de sangre pura de alto nivel, sabes… no como los Weasley" dijo con desprecio "me alegro que seas su novia" Narcissa sonrío a su tío y bebió de su vaso de jugo de calabaza. Luego, Orión prosiguió "El ministerio necesita gente como los Malfoy a su lado, considerando los últimos eventos… todo este revuelo innecesario que algunos magos han tratado de levantar, queriendo hacer que las cosas parezcan más graves de lo que en realidad son… es una vergüenza…"

"Son los sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre los que hacen eso tío" inquirió Bellatrix "ellos provocan el revuelo… por eso es importante que las familias de sangre pura permanezcamos unidas y sepamos a quién debemos servirle."

"Entonces…" Comenzó a hablar Sirius, había permanecido callado toda la cena, pero esto era francamente ridículo, y sin poder - o querer - evitarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca "Los asesinatos de muggles y las desapariciones de magos son cosas que no tienen importancia… ¿padre?... ¿solo están en el inventario de la cabeza de algunos?"

El silencio inundó el comedor de la familia Black, las miradas de Regulus y Narcissa, pasaban de Sirius a Orión y de Sirius a Bellatrix, los tres desafiantes.

"La política no es asunto de niños" espetó Walburga "No contradigas a tu padre Sirius"

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, solo cortado por el sonido de los cubiertos de plata contra la vajilla de porcelana.

"No sabía que matar muggles era un tema político… ¿si seguimos así Voldemort será ministro de magia dentro de poco no?" dijo sarcásticamente Sirius al tiempo que bebía de su vaso, sin bajar la mirada a su madre.

"No digas su nombre!" exclamó Bellatrix "y para que sepas, niño, el señor oscuro tiene planes aún más grandes que un simple ministerio de Magia…"

Sirius permaneció en silencio sin volver a tocar de su plato, mirando a Bellatrix con expresión de odio.

"¿El señor oscuro? No me digas que tenemos a la primera mortífaga de la familia"

"Sirius" reprimió su madre

"¿El señor oscuro sabe que tu hermana está casada con un nacido muggle y que tienes una sobrina? O esa información la sacaste del currículum…"

"SIRIUS!" exclamó más fuerte Walburga "BASTA!, no se habla de Andrómeda y su familia sangre sucia en esta casa y lo sabes!"

"¡Ustedes no pueden creer que Voldemort está bien, no pueden creer que matar a los muggles y a los magos de familia muggle está bien!" Sin darse cuenta Sirius había alzado el tono de su voz.

"El punto es que los magos de familia muggle no deberían existir!" bramó Orión Black "en algún momento de la historia se perdió la noción y se empezó a dejar que roben poderes…"

"¡ELLOS NO ROBAN LA MAGIA, son magos igual que nosotros, nacen con ella!" Sin darse cuenta Sirius estaba de pie y gritando a su padre.

"… SE LES DEJO ROBAR magia… el error y el daño ya está hecho, y es necesario hacer una limpieza"

"Sirius, siéntate, estamos cenando" ordenó Walburga, pero Sirius no le hizo caso.

"ME DAN ASCO…todos ustedes… me dan asco, ES UNA VERGÜENZA ser un Black"

"Cállate!... ser de esta familia es un honor y deberías estar agradecido… y ya nos has deshonrado bastante con no haber sido elegido en Slytherin como para que más encima tengamos que soportar tus ideologías progresistas, no permitiré un traidor de sangre en esta casa" sentenció su madre la cual también se había levantado de su silla. "Ahora, vete a tu habitación y déjanos cenar en paz"

Sirius parpadeó, estaba agitado y con mucha rabia "Bien, bien… me largo… he tenido suficiente"

Salió disparado hacia su habitación, una vez en ella se sentó en la cama aun con la respiración agitada

"¿que roban poderes? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido ¿cómo un muggle podría robar magia?… aparte de prejuiciosos y partidarios de Voldemort, ¿resulta que vengo de una familia de imbéciles?" Miro una de las paredes de su cuarto donde estaba colgada la fotografía de los merodeadores y sonrió "No puedo creer que ni siquiera me dejen disfrutar unas vacaciones… prefiero un ensayo de 100 hojas de pociones que pasar todo el verano aquí" exhaló fuertemente y se tumbó en la cama, con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza "Escúchate Sirius… un ensayo de 100 hojas por sobre este despilfarro de familia…" volvió a exhalar y luego, sin darle otra vuelta se dirigió hacia su closet donde saco su baúl de Hogwarts… Daba la casualidad que Sirius todavía no lo había desempacado por completo, principalmente por pereza, así que rápidamente comenzó a echar todas las cosas que tenía a su alrededor.

"¿Te vas a marchar?" Regulus Black se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor, observándolo de manera perpleja.

"No los aguanto… es mejor que me vaya, es lo mejor para todos… llevo diez días aquí, y no hay uno solo día en que no discutamos"

"Tal vez si dejaras de llevar la contra en todo…"

"¿Eso crees que es? ¿Yo jugando a ser rebelde?. Reg, los escuchaste ahí adentro… cosas horribles están ocurriendo, y ellos hablan como si hubiera un problema de dinero o… POLÍTICA! Por todos los cielos, para ellos esto es política"

"Bueno pero… yo… que hay de malo con que estemos separados" preguntó Regulus. Sirius lo miró desconcertado, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. "No estoy diciendo que seamos mejores que los muggles pero… pero somos distintos, Sirius… LO SOMOS!... y, un poco de orden… las cosas serían más fáciles…"

"No estás hablando en serio…"

"Lo estoy… yo… lo que busca el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no es una locura Sirius, es… reestablecer el orden natural, como dijo papá"

Sirius no respondió y Regulus pudo evidenciar decepción en su rostro, evitó hacer contacto ocular con él, mientras Padfoot terminaba de guardar sus cosas y salía de la habitación con su baúl

"A dónde vas a ir de todas formas, no es como si tuvieras dinero y… eres menor de edad, y… nadie de la familia te va a recibir cuando sepan que has huido" apuntaba Regulus, a medida que seguía a su hermano hacia el primer piso.

"Me da igual… por lo que respecta, puedo vivir en la calle hasta que empiece Hogwarts"

Una vez llegó al salón de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, se encontró con el resto de su familia tomando el té. Walburga y Orión lo miraron desconcertado, y pasaban los ojos de él a su baúl.

"Me largo… no los aguanto más, en lo que a mí respecta un montón de fanáticos pura sangre con sed asesina" Esto último lo dijo mirando a Bellatrix directamente "y con aires de grandeza, no son lo que busco en una familia, he tenido suficiente"

"De qué demonios hablas Sirius, vuelve a tu cuarto" espetó Orion, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"Hablo enserio, me largo y no pretendo volver… adiós… suerte en Azkabán cuando los atrapen a todos"

"ESPERA… si te marchas ahora, estas fuera entiendes? Te lo dije Sirius y hablaba en serio, no toleraré traidores de sangre bajo mi techo…"

"Madre… he tenido dos novias nacidas muggles y el verano pasado estuve saliendo con una muggle en si misma que vive por aquí… uno de mis mejores amigos es de sangre mestiza… por lo que creo, que me has tolerado bastante… el favor es para todos…" se giró para ver a Regulus "Estas a tiempo Reg, no dejes que se metan en tu cabeza, tienes una elección… ser un Black no tiene que ser una condena necesariamente" dicho esto siguió su camino hasta encontrar la entrada, mientras su madre iba gritando tras él

"HABLO EN SERIO SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SI CRUZAS ESA PUERTA ESTA ACABADO, NO PODRÁS VOLVER A ENTRAR, TE QUITAREMOS DEL TÁPIZ FAMILIAR, SERÁS DESHEREDADO Y NO CONSIDERADO COMO…" pero el portazo en seco que tiró Sirius al salir, terminó con el discurso de Walburga Black, y la noble y ancestral casa de los Black volvió a permanecer en silencio.

** La misma noche, horas más tarde.**

"Eres horrible en esto papá" dijo triunfalmente James Potter cuando ganó, por tercera vez consecutiva, una partida de Snaps explosivos.

"Si bueno… en mis tiempos no existían sabes…"

"Tus tiempos fueron hace un siglo"

"¡Jamie!, no somos tan viejos" espetó su madre, que traía cerveza de mantequilla para su hijo, e hidromiel para ella y su marido

"Oh vamos, puedo manejar la hidromiel, mamá…" dijo James al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

"No lo creo Jamie, ten te tengo tu cerveza de mantequilla… oh cariño si me dejaras cortarte ese pelo…"

"Mi pelo está bien!" al tiempo que James se pasaba la mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más, sonó el timbre de la casa y los tres miembros de la familia Potter se miraron confundidos. "eh… ¿esperan a alguien?"

"No… yo… vayan arriba, iré a buscar mi varita y…"

"Oh, por todos los santos Charles, no es como si los mortífagos fueran a tocar el timbre" dijo su mujer, en un tono para nada convincente.

"Hagan caso!" espetó Potter, y su mujer e hijo supieron que hablaba en serio. El señor Potter fue hasta su despacho a coger su varita y con ella en alto abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un muchacho bastante familiar. "¿Sirius?"

"Eh…" claramente sorprendido, Sirius se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, ya que el Sr. Potter no bajaba la varita, al darse cuenta de este detalle, Charles, guardo su varita en su túnica y miró al chico confundido

"James no nos dijo que vendrías, Sirius. Lo siento es… precaución ya sabes que son tiempos difíciles"

"Si, por supuesto, Sr. Potter, eh… ¿puedo… pasar?"

"Que… oh si, por supuesto Sirius, pasa, pasa… DOREA, JAMES, BAJEN…ES SIRIUS, ponte cómodo hijo…" El Sr. Potter no había dejado de notar el baúl que traía Sirius, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas

"Padfoot?" James se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazó "Hey, no tenía idea que venías que… ¿qué ha pasado?" James conocía muy bien a Sirius, pero cualquiera podría saber que algo ocurrió por la expresión que traía, paso sus ojos de Sirius a su baúl y luego a Sirius de nuevo.

"Cariño, estas helado… ven siéntate estábamos por tomar unas bebidas" Le invitó la Sra. Potter y los cuatro se sentaron. Dorea le sirvió un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a Sirius, y luego de beber algunos sorbos, Sirius les empezó a contar toda la historia, todas las peleas que tuvo desde el día que volvió a casa y lo que ocurrió en la cena.

"Y de pronto, Regulus, mi hermano sale con que… con que está bien, que es el orden natural de las cosas lo que Voldemort…, perdón Sra. Potter, lo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado trata de re construir… ¡¿pueden creerlo?!... entonces me largué y mi mamá gritó un montón de cosas de cómo sería borrado de la historia familiar… bueno salí de ahí y me di cuenta que… no tenía donde ir, nisiquiera suficiente dinero en realidad…" sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas "y apareció el autobús noctámbulo… es FRANCAMENTE GENIAL JAMES, tienes que probarlo un día… siempre y cuando tus padres estén de acuerdo por supuesto, y bueno el único lugar que pude pensar fue aquí…" suspiró y volvió a tomar de su cerveza de mantequilla mirando a la familia Potter un poco avergonzado "Yo… estem… no quiero abusar pero me preguntaba si podía pasar la noche aquí y mañana voy a buscar…"

"Tonterías" espetó la Sra. Potter "cariño, te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras, duerme en el cuarto con James hoy y para mañana te tendré arreglado uno". El resto de los Potter asintieron a esto "ten un poco de hidromiel si, te hará sentir mejor"

"¿Por qué él puede tener hidromiel y yo no?" preguntó James enojado

"Porque, Sirius acaba de pasar un disgusto muy grande James, y ve a arreglar tu habitación por favor…" James decidió no protestar ante la mirada severa de su madre, y subió escaleras arriba. "Te serviré algo de comer Sirius, te ves hambriento"

"Gracias…" Fue lo único que pudo decir al Sr. y Sra. Potter

Era ya medianoche, el sr. y la sra. Potter se encontraban durmiendo, mientras que James y Sirius estaban en la habitación del primero. La habitación de James estaba decorada con muchos posters alusivos al Quidditch, había un mural con fotos de él y su familia, con sus amigos de Hogwarts, y con el equipo de Quidditch. Mientras James estaba tumbado en su cama limpiando su escoba, Sirius se encontraba en el sofá-cama mirando el techo. Había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron a la habitación, y James había querido respetar eso pero francamente no había más brillo que pudiera sacar a su escoba.

"Vamos, Padfoot, no es tan malo… siempre quisiste irte de ahí… y vamos a pasar el verano juntos, imagina las cosas que podemos hacer… no estés triste"

"No estoy triste por haberme ido, Prongs" el joven de ojos grises no dejaba de mirar el techo, resopló con desgana y miro a su amigo "Es solo que… como puede haber gente así… como puedo venir de gente así… que pasa si… que pasa si termino siendo un… ya sabes, un mortífago? A veces siento que, esto del apellido y la sangre es una condena y que no importa lo que haga, el final de la historia ya está escrito… "

"No digas estupideces, Sirius… además te mataría a golpes si se te ocurriera unirte a ellos" James dejó su escoba y su kit de limpieza de lado y se fue a sentar al lado de su mejor amigo "Además ya cambiaste la historia… estas en Gryffindor, el sombrero te eligió para Gryffindor porque no eres uno de ellos"

"El sombrero no me selecciono para Gryffindor, Prongs"

"Okay, creo que la hidromiel si te hizo efecto porque, mi querido amigo… somos compañeros de casa"

"El sombrero seleccionador no me seleccionó para Gryffindor" Sirius se sentó y miro a James con un poco de vergüenza, nunca le había contado esto a nadie "Yo… se lo pedí… cuando me senté para ser seleccionado… el sombrero decía que era fácil mi destino, que era un Black más y yo… solo pensaba que no quería estar en Slytherin y el sombrero me decía si estaba seguro, que lo tenía en la sangre, que sería un gran mago y yo insistí… así fue como quede en Gryffindor"

Hubo un silencio unos segundos y James le puso la mano en el hombro "Prongs, no pediste Gryffindor, solo no Slytherin… fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor… solo mira, te sentirás mejor en unos días, mañana podemos jugar Quidditch, ¿trajiste tu escoba? Bien… y no creas que porque estas todo "uh, pobre de mí, mi familia me odia" te dejaré ganar"

"Por favor… como si lo necesitara, estas acabado Potter" dijo Sirius, en tono de broma y un poco más animado. Ambos jóvenes se metieron en sus camas y apagaron la luz "Buenas noches, Prongs… y Gracias"

"No hay de que Padfoot, sabes que eres como mi hermano… incluso cuando te comportas como una niñita de 13 años" Sirius le tiro una maldición y James solo se limitó a reír.

**Julio 15, 1975 - Muggle Bar, London**

"Los muggles saben divertirse" James Potter había entrado en un bar de Londres bastante animado, en conjunto con sus mejores amigos, Sirius, Remus y Peter. "esto es bastante genial, miren hay una barra, vamos"

"Les digo que no nos van a vender alcohol" dijo por enésima vez un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel, con apariencia de estar un poco enfermo, tenía un rasguño en su mejilla

"No pedimos nada con intentar ¿no?" dijo, emocionado, Peter Pettigrew

"Si Moony, todavía estamos de vacaciones, no hagas el papel de prefecto" dijo burlonamente Sirius. Antes de que Remus pudiera contestar algo, Sirius pasó de largo y se sentó en la barra, para su suerte quien atendía el local era una joven bastante atractiva. Padfoot guiño el ojo a sus amigos y comenzó a entablar una conversación con la chica, mientras el resto buscaba una mesa.

"Bueno, es agradable saber que tenemos un amigo que se prostituye por la causa no?" bromeó Peter, a lo que el resto río.

"Entonces, como han estado sus vacaciones" consultó James a sus amigos

"Ha sido normal… ya sabes, he pasado bastante tiempo en casa, he tratado de adelantar alguno de los deberes.." a lo cual James puso los ojos en blanco "y tratando de no-matar a nadie, lo usual" Remus sonrió sarcásticamente y miro a Peter

"Bueno, hasta el momento ha sido similar a Remus, excepto lo de los deberes y no-tratar de matar a nadie, pero en un par de semanas saldremos de viaje con mis padres al sur de Francia"

"Cool, bueno con Padfoot la hemos pasado genial ¿saben?... hemos salido como muggles varias veces y… Lily Evans…" dijo James de pronto a lo que sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Te habías tardado" comento burlonamente Remus

"Si, ya llevábamos más de 5 horas juntos…"

"No es eso" contestó James molesto "Lily Evans…" apunto hacia la entrada donde una joven de la misma de ellos, bastante bonita, de cabello rojo y espeso, y ojos verdes entraba en la compañía de otro chico, un poco más alto que ella, delgado y de cabello rubio. "Genial, actuemos como si no…"

"HEY LILY FLOWER!" Sirius que acababa de recoger los tragos de la barra -y el número de la barwoman- se aproximó a Lily Evans muy entusiasta

"Black… que sorpresa" comentó la pelirroja intentando sonreír "Ehm, Davis este es Sirius Black, uno de mis compañeros de la escuela… Sirius… el es Davis" introdujo la chica con bastante desgana

"Ah, un compañero del misterioso internado" comento divertido Davis, al tiempo que le daba la mano a Sirius, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que el llevaba los tragos

"Nunca nos dijiste que tenías novio, Lily Flower, ven estoy con los chicos" comenzó a encaminarlos hacia la mesa, Lily no muy convencida al respecto pero decidió que debía saludar por educación "Miren a quien me he encontrado chicos, Lily Flower y su novio"

"Oh no, no soy el novio" comento divertido Davis "me llamo Davis, soy un amigo del barrio de Lily… wow esto es genial, saben ya estaba pensando que Lily inventaba eso del internado"

"Davis…" le dijo Lily en tono de reprimenda "Hola chicos… que tal…"

"Todo bien Lily, que bien verte" comentó Remus y miro a Davis "Hola, gusto en conocerte… soy Remus, el es James y el es Peter"

Sirius comenzó a repartir los tragos "Para que vean que con un poco de educación se puede conseguir lo que se quiera" dijo entretenido el chico, e hizo espacio para que Lily y Davis se pudieran sentar"

"Entonces, todos van al mismo internado eh… Lily habla bastante pero a la vez es como si no contara nada… también conocen a ese tal Potter, Lily me contó todo sobre el me dijo que era algo asi como un idiota presumido que…" se detuvo al ver las caras de todos, y al recibir un golpe por debajo de la mesa por parte de Lily. "y que tal las vacaciones" intentó cambiar de tema rápidamente al darse cuenta que evidentemente había hablado demás.

"James Potter, el imbécil… encantado de conocerte" dijo James en el tono más sarcástico que pudo adquirir "y bueno estoy sentado aquí con toda mi imbecilidad y presumiendo acerca de eso, sabes Evans estamos en algo asi como una reunión de amigos, que tal si consigues una mesa aparte?... o disculpa eso fue muy imbécil de mi parte?"

Lily abrió la boca para protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo "Si, yo solo vine a saludar Potter… vamos Davis, esperemos a los chicos por alla"

"Eh, no es que haya dicho que eras un imbécil yo… solo comento que…" miró al resto tratando de idear alguna salida, Peter miraba su trago, Remus a James como intentando calmarlo con la mirada y Sirius sonreía abiertamente a la situación "ehm, bueno vamos a ir por allá eh… gusto en conocerlos…"

"Lo siento, yo no quise…" comenzó Lily

"No intentes disculparte Evans, soy tan imbécil que puede que no te entienda" dijo James cortando a Lily, la chica solo lo miro mal y se dio media vuelta para ir a otra mesa con su amigo "La odio" espetó James al tiempo que daba un trago a su vaso.

"Si, claro… la odias…" dijo Sirius entretenido "Oh vamos, no es tan malo, al menos sabes que habla de ti…" James solo le dirigió una mirada de "cállate" y siguió bebiendo.

…

**Agosto 31, 1975 - Casa de los Potter**

"Sabes Padfoot, se acabó… este año dejaré de ir tras Lily Evans" al tiempo que le lanzaba la Quaffle. Sirius y James habían decidido pasar su último día de vacaciones jugando Quidditch

Sirius, se inclinó en su escoba y fue tras la Quaffle "James… todos los años dices lo mismo, y luego la ves y… no te culpo sabes, Evans es una chica muy bonita… si no fueras mi mejor amigo…" sonrió con aires de superioridad y le volvió a lanzar la Quaffle

"No, se acabó… no quiere decir que tú puedas salir con ella, en ningún caso, pero me aburrí… lo único que hago es ser amable y atento y ella… debí saber que era una causa perdida, cuando descubrimos que su mejor amigo era Snivellus, prioridades alteradas…"

"Prongs… "

"No de verdad, suficiente es suficiente" James se elevó unos metros más arriba y volvió a atrapar la Quaffle, luego con ella en sus manos, se aproximó a su amigo "¿cuántas humillaciones puedo pasar antes de darme cuenta que no le gusto?"

Sirius prefirió no responder esa pregunta, ya que probablemente, James se debió haber dado cuenta de eso unos años atrás "Michelle Adams… esa es mi chica este año"

"Si, ella está bien… pero… no lo sé, me parece que tiene novio"

"No soy celoso"

"Eres terrible"

"Oh vamos, déjale el papel de Sr. Moralidad a Remus, sabes que no te calza… ahora vamos a jugar, o seguirás llorando sobre Lily Evans todo el día, porque te digo Prongs… no hui de mi casa para esto" James le lanzo la Quaffle en la cabeza y se fue volando al lado contrario del patio para continuar el juego, Sirius tiró una maldición y fue a buscar la Quaffle lanzándola con más fuerza hacia su amigo.

…

**Septiembre 1, 1975 - Hogwart's Express**

"Esto está lleno… tratemos de encontrar un compartimiento" dijo un joven de cabello negro despeinado, ojos castaño claro y lentes, mientras se habría paso a la gente.

"Deberíamos meternos en el de prefectos, si Remus puede todos deberíamos poder… es una cosa de grupo "espetó el segundo joven, más alto, de cabello negro que caía elegantemente y ojos grises

"Es el compartimiento de prefectos, Padfoot, no aplica las "cosas de grupo" comentó de manera lógica, el tercer chico, el cual era más bajo que el resto, con cabello rubio y ojos pequeños.

"¿Y qué pasó con el todos para uno y uno para todos? Preguntó, Sirius, de manera dramática al tiempo que abría uno de los compartimientos. Los tres amigos, entraron a él riendo cuando se percataron que un viejo "amigo" estaba sentado ahí primero. "Bien, bien, bien… miren lo que tenemos aquí, y en nuestro primer día… no es una agradable sorpresa, Snivellus?" Los ojos grises de Sirius Black brillaron de una mezcla de arrogancia y malicia.

Severus Snape, estaba sentado solo en aquel compartimiento. Era un joven flaco, alto, de cabello grasiento y nariz curvada; al darse cuenta quienes acababan de interrumpir la lectura de su libro de pociones, le dirigió al grupo una mirada de odio, mientras empuñaba su varita bajo la capa. Si algo había aprendido, Severus Snape, en cinco años en Hogwarts, era que cada vez que James Potter o Sirius Black se acercaban a él, debía empuñar su varita.

"Disfrutando de la lectura, Snivellus?" preguntó James Potter, al tiempo se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del compartimiento, mientras jugaba con su varita de manera despreocupada. "¿Estás seguro que puedes leer?, hay bastante grasa cayendo de tu pelo…"

El comentario hizo que los tres merodeadores se rieran, Sirius se aproximó a Snape y se sentó a su lado.

"Oh vamos, no nos vas a saludar como corresponde? Es decir, no nos hemos visto en todo el verano…"

"Piérdete, Black" Reclamó el joven con rabia en su voz, sabía que se merecían una maldición, pero eran tres contra uno y llevaba las de perder.

"Eso no son modales, Snivellus, tal vez deberíamos lavar esa boca eh, por los viejos tiempos" dijo James, mientras seguía jugando con su varita "¿Qué pasa… te comieron la lengua los ratones?"

"Uh, tal vez Peter sepa algo de eso…" afirmó Sirius sonriendo a sus amigos

"Bueno, lo que si se es que puedo lamentarme por el pobre ratón" espetó Peter divertido, a lo que sus amigos volvieron a reír.

Snape se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia, sus rodillas temblaban y su varita era apretada fuertemente, verlos ahí riendo fue suficiente para que las matemáticas se fueran al demonio y se encontrara apuntando la cara de James Potter "Sect…" pero -menos mal- fue interrumpido por un joven, el cual era muy similar a Sirius, salvo que más bajo y delgado, además de vestir las túnicas de Slytherin.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió saber con actitud altiva, Regulus Black. En principio solo se percató de Snape apuntando su varita a Potter, pero luego de dar un vistazo más amplio se dio cuenta que su hermano -como podría ser de otra forma- estaba en la escena. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, unos silenciosos y largos segundos, en el que pudieron recordar cuando fue la última vez que se vieron.

"La diversión solo aumenta en este compartimiento eh" dijo Sirius de forma sarcástica

"Baja esa varita, Severus…" espetó Regulus "Bájala, dije" enseñando su insignia de Prefecto

"Te dieron la insignia eh, Reg… Walburga debe estar orgullosa"

Regulus lo ignoró y se dirigió a James y Peter "Vayan a su compartimiento, no querrán que se les reste puntos cuando ni siquiera ha iniciado el año"

"Sabes… tienes suerte de ser el hermano de Sirius" espetó James con desprecio "Vamos… hasta pronto Snivellus, no creas que nos olvidaremos de ti" Peter comenzó a salir, pero Sirius se quedó ahí "Vamos Padfoot, vamos, Remus debe haber salido de la reunión de prefectos…" y arrastrando lo saco del compartimiento

"No debimos irnos, pensará que gano… prefecto, pueden creerlo?"

"Por supuesto que si Sirius, es el mejor de su clase, está en el equipo de Quidditch… no me mires así, tú también podrías estar en el equipo si quisieras…" dijo James malhumorado, siempre había querido que Sirius se uniera al equipo, pero sin razón aparente esa idea siempre era rechazada por el joven.

"Como sea… vamos por un compartimiento de una vez" Sirius comenzó a abrirse paso por el pasillo, y sus amigos lo siguieron sin decir nada.

"Detente… no es gracioso… Clara… Clara no es gracioso" Lily estaba intentando hacer que su amiga Clara Geller dejará de reírse como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, sin resultados positivos

"Es que… es … demasiado… bueno para…" Clara era una joven alta de cabello largo, negro, ondulado y ojos azules, que en este momento se encontraba doblada de la risa. Tomo aire profundamente y miro a Lily intentando parecer seria. "Lo llamo imbécil frente a sus amigos a 5 minutos de conocerlo, Davis es cool"

"No no lo es!.. fue una situación muy incómoda y… oh ya para!"

"Lo siento, lo siento es que… es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… en fin, intentaste disculparte?"

"Por supuesto que si… pero Potter es un imbécil… no saque nada"

"Ya veo… y que tal con Davis…"

"Y qué tal que con Davis?" pregunto Lily, intentando parecer poco interesada en el tema.

"Oh, vamos… son novios o no?"

"Bueno… me lo ha pedido" Las mejillas de Lily tomaron un color rosa rápidamente "pero le he dicho que debía pensarlo"

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Lily… que tienes que pensar, ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde que… desde siempre, y a ti igual te gusta, salen juntos todos los veranos…"

"Lo sé, lo se… es solo que, paso todo el año en Hogwarts, Clara… no es como para tener una relación normal con alguien."

"Y quien dijo que debía ser normal, tú no eres normal…"

Antes de que Lily pudiera contestar a eso, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, develando a los merodeadores. Sirius estaba molesto por encontrarse con Regulus, por lo que no habló, James estaba molesto por abrir justo el compartimiento donde iba Lily Evans, por lo que también permaneció en silencio, dando como resultado…

"Eeh… que tal…?" Pregunto tímidamente, Peter, que miro a sus amigos dándose cuenta que ambos estaban molestos "Esta todo lleno, podemos… quedarnos aquí?"

"Por supuesto, siéntanse como en su propio compartimiento" contestó Clara, antes que Lily pudiera decir algo "Que tal las vacaciones chicos?"

La respuesta fue un murmullo producido por los tres, que Clara pudo interpretar como "bien" y luego un silencio se alzó en el compartimiento.

"Ukay… no son del tipo conversador, ya veo" dijo sarcásticamente la chica de ojos azules "Donde esta Remus?"

"Si supiéramos estaríamos con él no crees?" espetó Sirius malhumorado.

"No lo sabemos… estaba con los prefectos y de ahí no supimos más…" contestó de manera más amable Peter

"Se había ido a buscarlos" dijo Lily "lo vi en la reunión y… dijo que iría a buscar a los chicos, asumo que son ustedes"

Nuevamente el silencio se apropió del compartimiento y esta vez nadie hizo nada por evitarlo. Clara saco una revista de su bolso, Lily miraba por la ventana, y los chicos cada uno sus zapatos.

"Nuevamente, siento lo ocurrido ese día en el bar, Potter" espetó Lily algo insegura.

"Como sea… no es como si me importara lo que puedas pensar de mi ¿sabes?" contestó James fríamente.

"Ah ya veo, ¿por eso me invitas a salir cada semana desde que estamos en cuarto año? Porque no te importa lo que pueda pensar en absoluto" Lily no sabía porque lo había dicho, pero algunas veces decimos lo que pensamos en voz alta sin vuelta atrás. James no pudo evitar la sorpresa frente al comentario, y el resto de jóvenes ahora tenían los ojos clavados en la escena.

"Invito a salir a todas, no te sientas importante ¿quieres?"

"Oh, lo siento… se me había olvidado que hablaba con el GRAN James Potter… perdón por intentar ponerme a tu nivel…"

"Disculpa?, no soy yo el que tiene aires de perfección o que se cree demasiado bueno para los demás…"

"Yo no me creo demasiado buena para nadie!"

"Si claro… sabes Evans para mí, tu eres solo una chica que resulta ser de mi clase, lo que sea que hayas hablado de mí, o lo que puedas pensar no me quita el sueño ni me impide vivir… honestamente no podrías ser más irrelevante en mi vida así que no te sientas con la necesidad de gastar una disculpa o algo así… más aún cuando ni siquiera lo sientes"

"Si lo siento!"'

"O sea que ya no piensas que soy el imbécil más grande de Hogwarts"

"Es un poco difícil no pensarlo sabes?!"

"Como sea me largo… voy a buscar a Remus" James se levantó malhumorado y salió del compartimiento. Lily dejo su mirada clavada en la puerta y estaba roja de ira, mientras el resto permaneció en silencio sin saber que decir realmente. Luego de unos largos e incómodos segundos, Sirius y Peter murmuraron algo parecido a una disculpa y salieron tras James.

James caminaba enojado por el pasillo del tren sin saber exactamente a donde iba, solo metido en sus pensamientos. Si, era verdad que Lily Evans era la chica que le gustaba desde el primer día que piso Hogwarts, y era verdad que había sido rechazado por ella sistemáticamente por al menos dos años, y ahora estaba decidido a que no le importaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y ahora estaba enojado y avergonzado a causa de la misma chica, en conclusión, el plan de James de que Lily Evans no le importara no estaba surtiendo efectos.

"James!, finalmente los encuentro, los he buscado en cada uno de los compartimientos y… que ocurre?" preguntó Remus, notando la expresión de su amigo

"Nada yo solo... nada que importe Loony, también te hemos buscado, te perdiste el encuentro con Snivellus, donde te habías metido.."

"Bueno, los empecé a buscar luego de la reunión de prefectos y al no encontrarlos, me metí a un compartimiento donde estaban algunas de las chicas, ya sabes Michelle, Mary y… Mckinon, y empezamos a hablar del verano… Adams rompió con su novio de Revenclaw…" dijo Remus

"A Sirius le gustará saber eso…" dijo James, al tiempo que abría otro compartimiento que para su sorpresa estaba vació. "Cool, finalmente" Ambos chicos entraron y se sentaron. "Peter y Sirius están con Geller y Evans" Remus arqueo las cejas frente a esa afirmación, pero James no estaba de humor para contarle el encuentro que tuvieron y desvió la mirada "entonces, que tal con McKinnon?"

"Qué tal que con McKinnon?"

"Ya sabes, tú y ella en el mismo espacio, es… diferente"

"No estaba en el compartimiento cuando entre, una vez que llego me largue…"

"Remus cuando vas a..."

"Finalmente!" Sirius y Peter entraron al lugar interrumpiendo a James y se sentaron uno a cada lado de sus amigos "Bonita actuación con Evans eh, esta vez sí que la deslumbraste" dijo Sirius sarcásticamente

"Que paso con Lily?" preguntó Remus.

"Remus se encontró con McKinon" repuso James para desviar la conversación, a lo que su amigo lo miro mal.

"¿Y qué ocurrió?" dijo Peter mirando a Remus con los ojos muy abiertos

"Nada…" Remus resopló y miro a Sirius "Adams terminó con Becher"

Sirius sonrió triunfalmente

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad para los merodeadores, y sin hablarlo entre ellos decidieron evitar los temas que podrían causar conflicto como Regulus, Lily Evans o McKinon. Jugaron algunas partidas de Snap Explosivo y luego se cambiaron de ropas para estar listos cuando el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha ya llegando a Hogsmeadge.

Al detenerse el tren y abrirse las puertas, la avalancha de jóvenes magos salieron para poder tomar los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo, mientras que los de primer año se iban guiados por Hagrid.

El tiempo estaba frío y caía una leve lluvia sobre ellos, varios grupos mas atrás de los merodeadores iban tres chicas caminando rápidamente para coger uno de los carruajes

"Como se supone que le voy a pedir disculpas si cada vez que me ve se esconde o se va" dijo Marlene McKinnon, una chica alta, delgada, de tez morena y cabello castaño.

"Creo que está siendo muy infantil con todo el asunto" aseveró Michelle Adams, una chica mas baja que Marlene, de cabello corto, risado, rubio y ojos café "No es como si lo hubieras engañado o algo así"

"Lo mejor será que hables con él después del banquete…" se remitió a decir Mary Mcdonald, otra joven de sexto año, de cabello castaño y tez blanca "Miren ahí están Lily y Clara vamos con ellas

Todos los estudiantes abordaron los carruajes y empezaron a avanzar hacia el castillo, en un carruaje iban los cuatro chicos ya en silencio mirando por las ventanas como se acercaban al castillo, y como Hogwarts aparecía ante sus ojos, con sus miles de ventanas iluminadas  
"Genial… definitivamente mi lugar favorito" murmuró más para sí que para el resto, Sirius Black al tiempo que sonreía de ver como se abrían paso al castillo.


End file.
